Change is Diffrent,Love is hurt and then friends
by Life.Don'tGiveUpJustYet
Summary: This is a story told from Rikki's point of view. The girls are thinking of telling thier secret before Zane Who Rikki recently broke up with does.Through all thier troubles a lot happens and Rikki mixes things up with a secret of her own.
1. Chapter 1 Strange Feelings

Change Is Different, Love is a Lot and

**Change Is Different, Love is a Lot and **

**Friendship is There Forever**

**A/N: I am going to use songs from my fave artist but I'm going to pretend the people in the story wrote them.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the story line.**

**Chapter One:Strange Feelings**

_'Cause we never gave in  
We'll sing hallelujah  
We sang hallelujah  
Hallelujah_

Rikki awoke startled.She had heard a voice in her dream sining and she didn't know who it was but it sounded familiar. She looked at the clock. It was two in the morning**.**

"_Great."_I thought

I tried to go back to sleep but I wasn't tired.I went down stairs and outside.I stood on the deck and looked out to the ocean and the docks. I went to the edge almost touching the water and jumped in.It felt good to be in the water.To have my tail. It's been two year since the transformation.It's been hard keeping the secret and I think that's what's been troubling me.I guess I'm afraid Zane will tell someone ever since we broke up. It was last week he was acting like a jerk so I yelled at him and we broke up.I just couldn't stand it anymore.I can't believe it Emma was right.Next time I say that I need someone around to slap me.He is a jerk.I can't believe it.Im gunna go to Mako to clear my head.

I swam in to the moon pool only to find Cleo and Emma.

"You guys had the same idea too."I said

"Yeah."They said

"What's buggin you two?"I asked

"The secret.I can't seem to keep it .I just want to scream to the world that I'm a mermaid."Emma said

"Me too.It will be fuigured out soon enogh or told by Zane or any one."Cleo said

"Well why don't we tell?" I asked

"HMM.Let's see oh right cause that'll be stupid."Emma said

"Don't push me."I said and morphed in tto the water. The last full moon had given us new powers and we mastered them in no time flat. Cleo's powers are shaping water wind and plants or eath basically she knows how plants are feelingand can make them move or grow anywhere she wants. Emma's powers now are ice weather and she can control when she turns in to a mermaid.She could of joined the swim team but she wasn't taking the chance of her powers going hawire on her and turning into a mermaid right in front of any one. My powers are now heat lightning and I can morph into any shape or being I want I can even morph into water or air.

"Rikki.Emma.Please stop.Rikki you know that when your water I have the power to control you and even though youll just melt it Emma can still freeze you.Could you please jump so I can see where you are?" Cleo stated

I jumped but all those to say were a few droplets fly then fall. I was right next to Emma. I went back next to Cleo and turned back in to myself.

"Our lives would be so much easier if we told."Cleo eplained to emma.

"Maybe we should tell. It would be easier andwe wouldn't have to hide anymore."Emma looked thoughtful as she said this.

"No." I said "There may only be us three mermaids and a big number of people and were out numbered but were getting stronger now and were stronger faster and never scared."

"She's right."Emma stated "We don't have to be scared let's just do our best we've done this for two years now who says we can't do it for another two."

"That's right! "I said

"Yeah!" Cleo Exclaimed.

We put our hands on top of each others cleo on the bottom emma in the middle and me on top.Like all the other times we did the it never changed. The order was always the same.

"H2O." We yelled

Weve been doing this for a while we just sot of gave ourselves a nickname and it stuck.

"Well we better be heading home the sun will be comimg up soon." Emma siad and swam out of the moon pool.

"See ya Cleo."I said and we swam away. __

I made it back to the house in time just befor my dad woke up and made him coffe.

"Mornin Terry." I said and handed him his cup of coffe and taking one for my own.

"Mornin love. What are you doing up so early?" He asked

"Oh just had to look a few things over and wanted to see if I could hang out at your work while your working." I said

"Sure. As long as you tell me what your looking at." He said gesturing to the papers in my hands.

" Just something I wrote." I said

"You tryin to become a singer eh?" He asked with a knowing smile.

He worked as a janitor at a record company and I told him those places were jokes and only for people who are snobs who can't sing and occasinally a few people come along who can sing and aren't snobs.Of course ever since he got the job I've heard about the people he got to meet and the music he got to hear and it inspired me so I started to sing and of course him being my dad he would say I had a voice ten times better than any he hears everyday.

"Sort of." I said

" Go get dressed." He said

I ran to my room got dressed and was ready to leave.

"You srue you want to do this?"He asked

" Yeah." I said and we got in the car and left.

**A/N: Sorry if this is sort of suckish or boring but I was just on the computer listening to music and this just popped in my head.**

**In the next chapter will Rikki become a singer or will she be turned down and will the girls tell their secret or will it stay that way a secret find out in chapter 2 of Changes are Different,Love is a lot and Friendship is Forever.**

**The name of chapter 2 is Sing Your Heart Out.**

**See Ya! Peace**


	2. Chapter 2 Sing Your Heart Out

Chapter two: Sing Your Heart Out

Chapter two: Sing Your Heart Out

Dad and I pulled in around the back of the record company and entered through the janitor's room. I went around to the main lobby and saw Zane there talking to the guy that takes you into a recording studio if he thinks your good enough. He's probably running errands for his dad because of course he owns this place. He stopped talking to the guy when I walked in.

"Rikki...I..." He tried to explain but I intercepted.

"Save It." I said

"Please Rikki. I'm sorry. I was stupid. You were right I was a total jerk." He tried. Again.

This was about the third time he begged for my forgiveness.

"Yes you are stupid and you are a jerk. Now can you move aside so I can talk to this nice man that I so rudely interrupted who you were talking to." I said with a smirk.

"Bye Rikki." He said looking kind of sad.

These words stung me he may be a jerk but he had a soft side. What am I saying? Never mind I have someone to talk to.

"So you interested in being a singer or are you looking for a job?" He asked

"What? Oh. Sorry. I was wanting to be a singer this is just for a try I'm not as good as Terry says." I said

"So you're the amazing daughter who has the voice of an angel that Terry talks about." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well I wouldn't say I'm that great." I said rolling my eyes at my dads boasting.

"She's Modest too. So unlike all the other people I see everyday. I think I justmightgive you a chance. Go ahead sing. I won't bite your head off." He said smiling.

"This is a song I wrote about that so ignorant boy back there Zane. He used to be my boyfriend. It's called I heart Question Mark."**(A/N: I'm using the Taylor Swift song but I'm pretending that Rikki wrote it. Basically any song on here I'm going to pretend Rikki wrote them. Disclaimer: Don't own the characters any of the songs and anything you recognize. But I own the story line and stuff like that.)**

I started to sing and about half way through the song he stopped me.

"You're amazing! Your father was right you do sing like an angel. I have heard many singers but none like this. There's a recording room right down the hall. Let's go." He said

"O….K..?" I looked at him questioningly

"No catch. You don't find talent like this everyday." He said walking away.

I took this as that I should fallow him. We got to the recording room.

"Do you play any type of instrument to go with this?" He asked holding up the papers.

"Yeah. I play guitar I have it in Terry's car. I'll go get it." I said as my dad walked in with my guitar. It was an acoustic the neck has black roses on it and at the bottom of the neck where the part that's all big that you strum I forgot what it's called the top of it dips in to a half moon. The whole back of it is black and the top is red and it's all made out of sparkles and the middle ring is thorns. I have a red leather strap to go with it.

"I heard you singing and knew you needed this." He said

I smiled and took the guitar from him and he left. The guy told me to go in to the little room and to sit in front on the stool. I went in there and he brought in two mics one for my guitar and one for me. He told me to sing and I started.

Wish I had concentrated,  
They said love was complicated,  
But it's something i just fell into,

And it was over-rated  
But just look what i've created  
I came out alive but i'm black and blue-ue

Before you ask me if i'm alright,  
Think about what i,  
Had to do-oo, yeah

Wake up and smell the break-up  
Fix my heart, put on my make-up  
Another mess i didn't plan,  
And i'll bet, you thought you'd beat me,  
Wish you could only see,  
I've got an i heart question mark,  
Written on the back of my hand.

I'd be fine if you just walked by,  
But you had to talk about why,  
You were wrong and i was right,

But i can't believe you made me,  
Sit at home and cry like a baby,  
Wait right by the phone every night,

And now you ask about you and i,  
There's no you and i,  
Remember what you put me through,  
I had to,

Wake up and smell the break-up,  
Fix my heart put on my make-up,  
Another mess i didn't plan,  
And i'll bet, you thought you'd beat me  
I wish you'd could only see  
I got an i heart question mark,  
Written on the back of my hand

And when you're home alone at night,  
You'll still wonder  
Why you took everything i had, oh baby  
I had a lot about you and i,  
There's no you and i,  
And i know,  
Someday you will...

Wake up and smell the break-up,  
Realize that we won't make-up  
It didn't go the way you planed,

And you'll know you didn't beat me,  
When you look down and see,  
I've got an i heart question mark  
Written on the back of my hand,

Written on the back of my hand  
An i heart question mark, yeah  
Written on the back of my hand

I stopped singing and he said it was perfect.

"Thanks." I said.

I just want you to sing it one more time and keep playing that wonderful guitar and I need you to write at least two or three more songs by the end of the week. I'm going to put on a special concert for you at the beach." He said

"One more thing. I'm going to have a secret identity I don't want to be known as Rikki I'm going to be wearing a black wig and my name will be Ivory Destiny Blakx." I said

"Perfect. I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a singer. This is great isn't it Terry?" I asked

"This is so wonderful. I knew ever since you were born you were going to do great things and ever since you started singing when you were two I knew you just had to be a singer." He said

"Well we better get to bed busy day tomorrow." I said.

"Night Rikki."

"Night Terry."

**A/N: Well here's the end of the chapter hope you enjoyed it. See Ya in the next chapter!**

**Peace!**


End file.
